Confessions from Hell
by master of gray
Summary: Shuren searchis for the one to open the hell gates and along the way finds some pretty sexy delights.


A WORD FROM THE MASTER. Hello to all my fans out there you won't believe but I have had the worst case of bad luck. My laptop crashed and when it got cleaned and rebooted I discovered I had lost all the fanfics I had been writing. There where stories to Chaotic, Yu-gi-oh 5ds, D gray man, and Bleach and in a flash all that hard work was gone. Anyway I've writing this small Bleach fanfic to try and make up for all the other ones that were lost so enjoy and please review, I kinda need the confidence boost so please if you can. Happy Holidays.

If possibly I'd like to confess to all the delights I've come across.

Letting out a deep laugh of pleasure and welcoming the amused smile that graced my handsome face I took a brief moment to make myself comfortable in the large stone chair that crowned the yellow rice paddies of the boring second floor of Hell before getting back to the fun at hand.

I couldn't believe my good fortune I acted to search for the one strong enough to open the gates and along the way found a array of beauties.

Looking through my fire mirror I whacked as the many battles and activity took place in Hueco Mundo. Warriors of every tape and reason fight for pride, honor, the right to call themselves the superior being, the joy of conflict, and the privilege to live. But it was among these fools that I found some magnificent creatures.

Standing in the dunes of slivery sand with the light from a false sun shining from over head was what I thought from afar to be a lost princess dressed in a black kimono with a pink fur shawl wrapped around her shoulders and long red hair blazing in the wind like a rebel flag. But when on closer look turned out to be a vary exotic looking Soul Reaper. Fierce brown eyes flattered glowing tanned skin that seemed to be covered in black marking that were their paint or tattoos. He was wild that was easy to tail, he was the tape that had to be forced into obey and made to do what he was tolled. I licked my lips at such a tasty thought especially with this pretty redhead in mind.

The mirror blazed and my scouring continued. The fortress of Las Noches was a large sugar cube colored palace with an over indulge of empty white rooms that seemed to echo nothing but shallow ambition and bottomless desires, lucky my boring searching didn't last to long. My peeking lead me to a big dimly lilted room with what looked to be a large picture screen playing live video in the back with a single chair facing in it's direction. Further snooping lead me deeper into the room and I could see from the scenes playing on the wall that I wasn't the only one being perverse at that moment. Curious to know who was playing video vigilante I looked to see if the chair was occupied. Sitting leisurely like some over comfortable king with his elbow on the armrest and his chin resting on his curled fingers was by far one of the most gorgeous specimen my diligent work had yielded.

Smooth cream colored skin and short wavy chocolate brown hair swept away from overshadowing a pair of smoldering chocolate drown eyes and a wickedly handsome face. Despite the layered white robes he were I could tail underneath the loss garments was a flawless body. Broad shoulders, thick strong muscle, and long powerful lags. This gorgeous creature was a being made for the pleasure that sin could bring. A shudder wrecked me at the sudden ach of arousal in my loins at the fire this small man stared in me. Spreading my lags apart from there previously crossed position to a more comfortable one I cocked a eyebrow up in announce, I knew of this treat from the memories of the last Espada to fall in to Hell. His name was Aizen he was proud, brilliant, powerful, and arrogant he remind me of myself, we where even sitting alike in similar white stone throne.

From what I had gathered this falling Soul Reaper saw himself as a god, will if he was a god then dose that make me the devil.

I hissed briefly as a sudden pulse echoed in my sinhood, there was a sine of challenge in the small feeling of desire this man brought on it was quite humbling actually. I was Shuren of the Togabito the crimson lotus and the head of a group of others like me. My powers, skills, and talents where famous in all floors of the underworld, and when ever I paid a visit to the fifth leave and news spread of my arrival the succubus would whisper and push as they gathered to help me satisfy my lust, not one could make me go red in the face and yet there was a faint touch of blush brought on by this fool. I wonder which would be more delightful to forces this king wisher beneath me or to seduce him under me. If my plans go accordingly I might get the opportunity to try both.

There were many other temptations in the land of Hollows, not any powerful enough to stir the appetite but beautiful nun the less. Standing on a crumbling pillar beneath the light of an artificial star was a very fine looking Soul Reaper. Alabaster skin, ebony black hair, and eyes as hard and cold as polished steel. Ah he was a sight to behold from his poised stance the way his shoulders' where back, his head hold up, and his back achingly straight I could tail he was will born a noble perhaps. Else where in Las Noches laying defeated in a bad of sand was a other magnificent creature. Blood soaked and in taters was one of the espada a number six I believe. Oh this one had all the charm and nature of an wild animal. Out of all the arrancar this one had to be the most stunning, turquoise blue eyes and managing unkempt hair along side a face and body that the sculptors of renaissance would have gone to battle over to see who would have the pleasure of model there work after such a perfect beauty. There was an untold number of delights scattered about. A dark skinned Goliath with the physique of a gladiator fight hollows in the deserts and a harem of lovely girls hare and there about Las Noches. I sighed deeply to calm myself I was starting to get hungry.

There was a flicker in the flame of my looking glass just before a sudden blaze engulfed it. Casting the burning object down I brunt my burns to my mouth. Wincing and hissing in pain I cracked opened one eye and glared at the mirror. Through the smoldering waves of heat a figure caught my eye. Lifting the now cooled metal up with my unwounded hand I looked into it's depths and was speechless. For a few brief moments I saw the center of my quest the one that was going to end my days of darkness. A hollow and not just any hollow but one of extraordinary power standing on the roof of Las Noches. It was humanoid but not a arrancar with two arms and lags with five digits on each appendage tipped in black. Broad shoulders and trimmed rippling muscles added more to it's human like appearance and tipped you off on it's gender male. Cadaver white skin with black spider lag like marks colored this ghostly apparition in with red fur tuffs on his wrists, ankle, and matching fringe around the back of his neck giving it a king of beasts feel and add a Asian tough to it. But what was most striking about him was his hollow mask. A skull, human a course seat in a fierce stare encircled the head perfectly with a pair of long, thin, and sharp horns on either side of his brow stretched out forward. A mane of waist length firer orange hair grow from out of the back of it's head and flowed out like a cape behind it. The bottom half of a Soul Reaper's shihakusho hang in ragas around it's hips and in it's right hand a polished black hilt and blade and last but not least it's hollow hole right where his heart would have been if it had been human.

This truly was a masked king, out of all the empty souls I had seen during my searching this one was one in a million. Unfortunately my armoring didn't last long in a blast caused by a cero I lost sight of the Hollow in the clouds of smoke and debris. Scouring vigorously I was only able to catch flashes of a battle between it and a other apparition with bat wings and a porcelain doll face. Pouring my reiatsu into the mirror I was able to finely catch up with the Spanish devil but what I saw was completely unexpected. In almost a settle way at lest compared to the war that had happened before hand I watched as the mask to the hollow I had been pursuing crocked and fall to pieces exposing the face underneath. Running a finger on the inside of the shackle around my neck I watched as in a swirl the masked devil disappeared and leavening in it's places a young Soul Reaper. Ichigo Kurosaki was what the other two humans called him as he got to his feet. As the dust settled I eyed former hollow with curiosity.

He was pretty, peach colored skin with pumpkin orange hair and doe brown eyes all combined with a sharp chin, full lips, and handsome face sat in a mean scowl. He was sexy too with a physique not much different then his hollow self just a bit leaner and clad in nothing but a skirt of rags. So this was the one the one powerful enough to open the gates of Hell. He looked as sweet as a maiden but I could feel the throbbing of something dark and hungry inside of him. A smile formed on my lips it was going to be a intestine time dragging Ichigo Kurosaki down to Hell.

Master specks. Did you like it, it's the first fanfic for Shuren so far on the net. I hope it inspires other readers to write Bleach stories about Shuren as well as Kokuto he's hot and Amagai too. Thank you for reading and good bye.


End file.
